Leylin Farlier
This section is under development. We are currently working on the summary section. Please be patient. ''-Phil1403, & other wiki helpers'' Previous Life Fang Ming comes from a futuristic version of our world. He was a scientist and owned an A.I. Chip, which merged with his soul after an energy reactor exploded, killing him. After this, he was reincarnated and took up the identity of Leylin Farlier, a son of a minor noble from Chernobyl Islands of the South Coast Magus world http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-1/ Arc 1 Chapter 1. "A.I. chip, scan!" -Leylin Farlier Novel Fang Ming was reincarnated and took the identity of Leylin Farlier, the son of a minor noble from Chernobyl Islands. At a young age, the previous Leylin was said to be a spoiled playboy. When he was 12, his father gave him a broken magic artifact in hopes that his son would have the potential to become a magus. He then sent the young Leylin on a caravan that transports young acolytes to the main island of the South Coast to be then trained as a magus. During early stages of the journey was when Fang Ming took over the body of Leylin, being reincarnated. The original Leylin was said to be lazy and physically weak as he refused to practice knight training, but with assistance from the new Leylin's AI Chip, Fang Ming was able to make Leylin a strong knight. When Leylin reached the end of Chernobyl Islands, he signed up for Abyssal Bone Academy with the broken magic artifact and was rated with a Grade 3 Soul aptitude and a strong affinity for darkness and slightly for fire. Leylin arrived at the South Coast and reached the Abyssal Bone Swamp or his academy and official became an acolyte under Professor Kroft. With his rate of advancements, he is considered a genius, but to avoid being tracked down or being too noticeable, he deliberately showed that he has quite a normal progressing speed. When he became a level 3 acolyte, Leylin discovered the ruins of the Great Magus Serholm, a Morning Star magus. He plotted against his companions in order to gain the inheritance but offended a major family in the Abyssal Bone Academy thus having to leave the academy toward the light magi region. The bloodline inheritance he received from Magus Serholm was that of the Black Horrall Snakes' but with the help of the A.I. chip's abilities, he purified the blood of the Black Horall Snake to that of the ancient Giant Kemoyin Serpent, creatures which upon reaching maturity, is on par with a Rank 4 Morning Star Magus.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-121/ He then successfully advanced to a rank 1 Magus. Leylin joined Four Seasons Garden as a light magus but is covertly committing crimes as a dark magus for benefits. The Eternal River Secret Plane, which holds vasts resources, became the root cause of the Magus War which forced Leylin to participate as both a light and dark magi. During the chaos of the battle in his own sector, Leylin used a forbidden spirit gathering technique in order to advance to rank 2 and had to immediately fight against two other rank 2 magi. He successfully advanced and with his innate rank 2 spell Toxic Bile, had even slain the two rank 2 magi earning him the title of Toxic Demon King. Leylin was then a part of the true elites of the south coast as a rank 2 magus and participated in a trade meeting between rank 2 magi. He stumbled upon a rank 2 magus who stole a cup with the essence of the Ancient Wisdom Tree and took it from him. In the process, he lost some rationality due to his bloodline and killed the son of a rank 3 magus. The rank 3 magus, Alric, chased him down until he teleported to the Twilight Zone. Having been injured by Alric, Leylin could only use spells of rank 1 magi. He hid in a village until he regained strength to that of a peak rank 1 and headed for the capital as a wandering magus. In order to enter the icy cave, Leylin joined Nature's Alliance Academy under Celine. To protect the secrets of the Icy Cave, Leylin got into conflict with a peak rank 1, Xerxes, from Dense Fog Forest. He regained his strength as a rank 2 under the pretense of advancing. He then uprooted and assimilated some academies under Nature's Alliance with Celine as their figurehead. As the darkness creatures continue to push back the humans, Leylin conducted a plot by using the Sacred Flame Meditation Technique to gain the Coin of Destiny, which is capable of predicting the future to some extent. He then used the spiritual force from the Coin of Destiny and his subjects with the Sacred Flame to advance to a rank 3 magus. He was named as the Guardian of the Realm and coerced the dark elves and the darkness creatures to surrender. He gained the Crown of the dark elves and their meditation technique. As he was strolling around the Twilight Zone, Leylin sensed a warlock whose bloodline resonated with him and discovered Kubler, a Mankestre Snake warlock which is an inferior descendant of the Kemoyin Serpent. Kubler told Leylin about how to leave the Twilight Zone, which is right under the Central Continent, by going through the lava of a volcano to its summit. Kubler then became his subordinate and brought him to the Ouroboros Clan. Leylin met Gilbert, a Morning Star Kemoyin Warlock, and became his student. Later on, Leylin and a few rank 3 magi went to an expedition a ruin in the City of Sin, Nefas, which is under the jurisdiction of a Morning Star, the Demon Hunter Cyril. In the ruin, Leylin subdued Tanasha which became his loyal subordinate and escaped with a few treasures including the Lamia finger bone. As Cyril was about to kill them, Gilbert came and saved them. Leylin participated in the Azure Mountain Auction, which is under the Azure Mountain King, a Morning Star. Leylin discovered using the AI chip's atomic microscope that everyone was being spied on with microscopic bugs called Star Dust Bugs which can even avoid detection from Radiant Moon magi. Leylin took advantage of this (by taking control of a scant few of them and killing the one who won/bought the item, which by the way is someone who he knows) and gained a lot of precious items including a droplet of blood from the Sun's Child. Leylin killed the grandson of the Azure Mountain King and earned his anger. After a banquet, celebrating Freya's advancement to Crystal Phase, they were ambushed by Cyril's men to which Leylin disposed of easily. He was named the Enforcer of the Ouroboros Clan and was entitled to patrol all the regions under the Clan. He then saved Robbin and annihilated his family which was contaminated with the power of gluttony. The 3 dukes of the Ouroboros Clan has disappeared and this lead to an invasion of an alliance of magi including Phosphorescence Swamp. Leylin, under the pretense of finding the coordinates of the world where the 3 dukes were in, took advantage of the chaos and successfully advanced to Morning Star with help from the maturation through the Lamia finger bone. Leylin saved the Ouroboros Clan and killed Cyril. He then blackmailed and extorted the Azure Mountain King using the Star Dust bugs. Leylin, along with an alliance of Warlocks, fought the Morning Stars of Jupiter's Lightning for the Scarlet Ruins. Leylin fooled them all and took the most gains from the ruins, the advice of the Ancient Wisdom Tree on how to break free from his bloodline shackles, and the Scarlet Earing, a high grade magic equipment. Leylin then went on an expedition to rescue the 2 dukes, where the first elder already died. He entered the Lava World and disguised himself as a young native. He met with Gilbert and Emma and took advantage of the battle between the Emberwing Race and the Divine Flame Empire, with Jupiter's Lightning in the background. Leylin absorbed the fire plume and the energy form the phoenix egg and gained the Blackfire Phoenix ability. Leylin then killed Zegna's clone and returned with the 2 dukes to the Ouroboros Clan. With Leylin's achievements, he became the sole ruler of the Ouroboros Clan and even the 2 dukes were under him. They then reclaimed their lost territory and Leylin demonstrated his prowess capable of subduing Morning Stars with ease. Leylin traveled to Sky City, the Holy Land for Magi to increase his vitality. Leylin met Weyers, a young genius like him, and Stuart, a Radiant Moon magus who was rude to Leylin. Leylin gave the Monarch of the Sky the coordinates to the lava world in exchange for Sky City's neutrality in the conflict between Jupiter's Lightning and Ouroboros Clan. Leylin then convinced Weyer's to act against Stuart and a Morning Star under Jupiter's Lightning by using Star Dust bugs to spy on Stuart and reveal their plans with Jupiter's Lightning against him. Leylin contended against Stuart and killed him with the bloodline imprint from blood the Sun's Child, unleashing a rank 6 spell. With Leylin's feats of killing a Radiant Moon magus at Morning Star realm, he was forced to retreat and hide in the Twilight Zone where he reentered the Icy Caves to attain the secrets of the Icy World. He encountered the Arctic Queen who was born from the blood of Scorpion Man. In a last attempt to defeat Leylin, she used a final ancient spell through which Leylin countered with another imprint from the blood of the Sun's Child which contains the laws of flame. After extracting the ancient blood of the Rank 7 Giant female (Arctic Queen) from the Icy Cave, and absorbing it, his Rank 4 Giant Kemoyin Serpent bloodline mutated to that of the Rank 5 bloodline, Kemoyin Serpent Emperor, with assistance from the AI Chip's deductions of the 5th level of Kemoyin's Pupil, allowing him to reach Rank 5, a Radiant Moon warlock. The Snake Dowager noticed Leylin since he was the first Kemoyin Emperor since the ancient war. Leylin was then attacked by 3 Radiant Moon magi who was tasked by the Blazing Flame Monarch to eliminate him. He managed to kill two Peak New Moon magi while the last Full Moon escaped. Leylin was invited to the Morning Star area, the base of the Warlock Union and became a core member. Melinda, a Radiant Moon magus, invited Leylin to attack the Blazing Flame Monarch in the Fiery World at his city of Dus. Initially, Leylin declined, but after Melinda's plans, and by delivering the head of the Full Moon that escaped him, he accepted. The Warlock Union was not in favor of Leylin's plans to attack the Blazing Flame Monarch, especially Bevis, a Rank 5 warlock with a Rank 6 bloodline. Leylin baited and outsmarted him and obtained some of his blood for more bloodline imprint spells. Leylin's siege at Dus City and the Blazing Flame Monarch was successful as he took advantage of Melinda fighting over control for the true soul and devoured the arm of the monarch, advancing to Half Moon and upgrading his soul aptitude to Grade 4 and gaining some comprehension on the laws of fire. However, after his advancement to half moon, his contact with laws, and his first child was born caused the Snake Dowager to be wary of Leylin, cursing him with the Allsnake Curse that will drain his bloodline force until he becomes a normal human and dies, as an emperor variant is too strong and overlaps with her control over Kemoyins and also because Leylin refused to yield to her.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-666/ Leylin returned to the South Coast to break all off his connections before he journeyed to the Purgatory World and encountered his nephew, Krupp, whom he implanted with his bloodline, and killed Alric. Leylin then traveled through the Purgatory World, where he instigated a war between the beings of laws such as the Snake Dowager, Beelzebub, the Nefarious Filth Bird, and the Trial's Eye, which was all a pretense with his real plan, to sacrifice the essence of the Ancient Wisdom Tree, to the chaotic will of the Purgatory World, granting him power comparable to that of a rank 7 being off law. Using this power and with the suppression of the world will on the beings of laws, Leylin consumed some of the bloodline origin force of the Snake Dowager and broke free from the bloodline shackles, establishing the Targaryen Bloodline and devoured Beelzebub to transform his laws of gluttony into devouring. Leylin became a half rank 7 warlock whose comprehension on the law of devouring at 99%. Leylin returned to the Magus World where he established a trade route between the first level of the subterranean layer and the South Coast. He also relocated the Ouroboros Clan to the South Coast and handled trivial matters and showed off hi powers. He signed a contract with the Magus World will, pledging his allegiance and become part of the inner circles of the beings of laws. After reaching Half rank 7 Warlock Leylin needed the last 1% of the laws of gluttony of Beelzebub in order to complete his law of devouring and truly advance to rank 7 so he decided to go take it from Beelzebub, who is from the World of Gods. In order to achieve it, he decided to gamble on the risk of using the True Soul Splitting Spell, which is entirely different from creating a clone. However, there were problems with the spell, such as the chance of the split soul rebelling against the main soul, as such he asked Ignox, an existence of laws, for information to help him solve the issue with splitting a true soul.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-773/ With the help of Ignox, he created a new Rank 7 spell, Alternate World Reincarnation.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-787/ Using the spell, he reincarnated himself or rather a part of his soul in the World of the Gods to find Beelzebub and allow his body to heal the wounds from splitting his soul. Leylin progressed in the World of the Gods as a genius, advancing to a Legendary (equivalent to a Morning Star) at an age below 30 which was already unprecedented. Leylin learned of the inheritances of the Arcanists and used these to become a very powerful Legendary. In the Nightmare Forest, Leylin found the inheritance of the Nightmare King. After a few obstacles and some assistance from Distorted Shadow, an ancient being of law, Leylin inherited the Nightmare Absorbing Bloodline of the Dreamscape, which boosted his powers and altered both his Clone's and Main Body's bloodline. His Targaryen Bloodline evolved to have a Vertical Nightmare Eye on its forehead. He also gained a secret spell, Karsus' Avatar, which can completely take control over the Weave from Mystra. Leylin then conquered Debanks Island where he became a demigod through the power of faith and ventured to the second hell of Baator, Dis. He devoured Beelzebub and obtained the final piece of the law of gluttony to complete his law of devouring and became the Archdevil of Dis and used the Dreamscape to transfer his laws to his Main Body. Leylin used that last part of the law to perfect his bloodline, and become a rank 7 Warlock, creating a perfect body of laws. After his advancement to rank 7, Leylin complied with a contract with the Snake Dowager where he will help her take over the Shadow World in exchange for her bloodline origin force to have control over all of her descendants. The Shadow World was under the Mistress of the Night, or the former Goddess of Darkness, Shar who used the Tree of Life and Project X through the Shadow Weave to condense and control the will of the Shadow World. As Shar and the Snake Dowager were fighting, Leylin used Karsus' Avatar and took control of the Shadow World. He discovered the flaw of the spell and the schemes of Distorted Shadow and had the AI Chip to modify and fix the spell. Leylin handed Shar and the Snake Dowager 20% each of control over the world will while he had 60%. Leylin introduced his method of breaking past the crystal wall defending the World of the Gods to the other magi and entered the World of the Gods to ascend into a true god. Leylin used other demigods as a reference and the knowledge from Shar to advance to the God of Massacre. He merged Debanks Island and Dis and conquered the first 3 levels of Baator all as his divine kingdom. Leylin {laziness, passage of time, and memory loss lol} After proceeding with the Two-World project, the Nirvana Battlefield which was created as a result of both worlds being partially combined was used. The Nirvana Battlefield was a very stable land... kicked in here... sorry. [Dirch: Lel, don't worry it also happens to me sometimes (?) here and there. I'll try to continue from what I remember.] ...with the powers of both worlds he gained the laws of space and time and became a rank 9 magus discovered his universe was one of many and started to conquer them... I'm just a random guy trying to help out hope I didint mess it upI'll just try to correct your grammar then. Cya. Relationships Freya Leylin's official wife, they first met when he joined Ouroboros after entering the Central Continent. Freya's Blood Serpent Clan, the Faens Family had been declining in bloodline purity, which is why she sought him out. Prior to Leylin reaching Morning Star level she had relentlessly tried pursuing him with various gifts, such as offers for aiding in his Magus Tower or contribution tokens. After reaching crystal phase, she gifts Leylin with crystalized spiritual force, which helps him in his ascension to Morning Star. After Leylin reached Radiant Moon and evolved his bloodline to the Kemoyin Emperor and began producing his Farlier Family, he noted that the then unborn Syre was purifying her blood which would help her break through to Morning Star. After successfully breaking the bloodline shackles and becoming a pseudo rank 7 after consuming Beelzebub, he told Freya that he would be able to help her reach Breaking Dawn with his help. Leylin has always felt a little bit guilty because he can't accompany her in life. Celine Leylin met Celine at the Twilight Zone, when he expressed his interest at the Icy Jade Scorpion Breath, which had the miraculous ability to negate the effects of the emotional instability of Warlocks, that was being sold at the Chamber of Commerce, Leylin met Celine, who was the seller of the item, Leylin then took over Nature's Alliance, and took over all of Twilight Zone, in doing so became the Radiant Guardian of the area. However years after Leylin left the Twilight Zone, Celine was met with a heavy problem, a rank 3 Magus, Banker wanted to usurp Celine and her rule in the Nature's Alliance, but before Banker completely took over Nature's Alliance, he met Leylin, instantly being petrified by Leylin, as well as averting the crisis Celine was facing, Celine realized that she needed Leylin, falling in love with him. They had a child together, named Daniel Farlier.[NRY: Unless I missed it I don't believe it ever stated she loved him, Only with him cause of the Power/Authority. Citation would be appreciated']' Isabel Cousin of Leylin Faulen (his clone), Leylin made her a dragon warlock because he wanted to hide her demonification process.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-927/ She is in love with Leylin. [Dirch Note: '''What?!? She was in love with him? I forgot about most of the details of the novel, so please cite a source of where did you find this detail. :)]' Affiliations Abyssal Bone Academy It was the first magus academy he attended. He left the academy as a rank 1 official magus due to his conflicts with the Lilytel Family and was renowned as a genius they should not have let go. Four Seasons Garden Leylin became a magus of Four Seasons Garden for his disguise as no longer a dark magus. He eventually betrayed Four Seasons Garden for benefits and his contract with Cabourn, a rank 2 dark magus. Nature's Alliance Leylin became the head of Nature's Alliance with Celine as the figurehead when he assisted Celine at her plans to progress the academy and when he became the Guardian of the Realm, he merged all the other academies under Nature's Alliance to make Nature's Alliance Academy. (?) Ouroboros Clan Leylin joined the Ouroboros Clans to learn more from his own kin as a Kemoyin Serpent. He grew attached to his clan as he advanced to Morning Star and became its ruler, even Gilbert and Emma acknowledged him as the sole ruler. He established the farlier royal family of the Ouroboros Clan once his bloodline evolved to that of the Kemoyin Emperor. Warlock Union Leylin became a core member of the Warlock Union when he advanced to rank 5. He was equal in authority as the other Radiant Moons until he advanced to half rank 7. Farlier Family Leylin is the current Patriarch of the Farlier Family. Alabaster City Leylin founded the Alabaster City, to watch over the gate and that connects the first level of Subterranean World and the South Coast. It was also founded because there was a need for something (or someone) to watch over the trade of both sides of the gate, making the one who governs the city to be able control the trade of both sides, and therefore, receive great benefits making it both a target of envy and hatred.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-765/ Faulen Family Leylin's clone was born into the Faulen Family in the World of the Gods to which he is the heir. Scarlet Tigers Leylin Faulen is both the founder and true leader of the Scarlet Tigers, which he founded by using the pirate prisoners of war from Black Tigers and by use of the carrot and stick method, was able to turn them into a decent pirate with some loyalty towards him.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-818/ However as Leylin was unable to fully trust pirates like them as his men, and so had his cousin Isabel to be the pirate captain, while he was the one behind the shadows, supporting her in her journeys across the outer seas. The Scarlet Tigers also had a fleet with strength comparable to Leylin's other fleet, the Imperial Navy of Port Venus but, and with Leylin's conquest of Sakartes Empire on Debanks Island, the strength of the fleet became unmatched in the outer seas, even more than that of the imperial navy. The fleet became the imperial navy of the unnamed empire that Leylin founded on the newly conquered Debanks Island. Giant Serpent Church Leylin founded the Giant Serpent Church which worshiped him as Kukulkan, the God of Massacre, with its first pope, Tiff, and first saintess, Barbara. Debanks Island, and Baator When Leylin ascended into godhood, he merged Debanks Islands and the first 3 levels of Baator for his divine kingdom. His diving kingdom eventually covered the entirety of Baator when he conquered and defeated the other Archdevils. Current Stats Leylin Farlier (Main Body) 'READ THIS!' [Dirch Note: Please do know that the basis of the stats of the main body and clone are different. The basis of the stats of the main body are the basic stats of Heavenly Astral Race (after doing calculation 1 Heavenly Astral Race pt is equal to 33.33 regular points), a race that is born with morning star level (Rank 4) strength, while the clone's basis of stats are the stats of regular humans of World of Gods, where increasing stats are harder, but gives more of a qualitative change. (1 MW stat pt ≠ 1 WoG stat pt)]'' THIS TOO! ['''Dirch Note: Because Leylin was in the World of Gods at the time of the latest stats were released, the basis of his stats is in the WoG equivalent of his MW stats.]'' Leylin Faulen (Clone) ' Ranks Leylin Farlier (Corps principal) Après avoir compris une loi à 50% de compréhension il faut entrer dans une sorte de transe pour passer au grade 7. Depuis la guerre des mages, personne n'a réussi à faire cela Leylin est qualifié pour essayer à partir du chapitre 777 http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-777/ Leylin Faulen (Clone) Items These are items that Leylin either found or made personally. ''Blazing Sceptre Dragon Armour Devilblood Dagger (Broken) Epic Demonblood Dagger (+5) Seven Sins Abilities Spells Rank 0 Spells * Acidic Aqua Shot (Rank 0 Spell) ** Effective Distance:7 Meters ** Consumption: *** Spiritual Force - 2 *** Magical Power - 2 ** Casting Time: 3 Seconds * Umbra's Hand (Rank 0 Spell) ** Effective Distance: 10 Meters ** Consumption: *** Spiritual Force - 2 *** Magical Power - 2 ** Casting Time: 4 Seconds * Shapeshifting Spell (Modified) - Rank 0 Spell : '''Able to change the height and appearance of a person, even the energy waves radiation. ** Consumption: *** Spiritual Force - 3 *** Magical Power - 3 '''Rank 1 Spells * Latent Fireball (Rank 1 Spell) ** Attribute - Darkness and Fire ** Degree of Attack - 30 Degrees * Shadow Domain (Rank 1 Area Attack Spell) ** Effects - Instantly produce a shadow domain of 100m x 100m. ** Effects on Host :' *** Agility increased by 30% *** Rate of recovery of spiritual force is increased by 10% *** Resistance to elements is increased by 10% ** Duration - 5 minutes ** Consumption ': *** Spiritual Force - 15 *** Magical Power - 15 * Shadow Stealth '(Rank 1 Spell) Similar to the Black Horrall Snake's skill. It negates any attack while in stealth mode. * '''Crimson Palm '(Rank 1 Spell) Leylin's palms turns extremely slender, and his fingernails turned razor sharp. Scorching hot blood colored flames also covers his hands. '''Rank 2 Spells * Scorching Touch '''(Rank 2 Spell) Shoots fiery streaks of energy through the air. * '''Shadow Flames (Rank 2 Spell) Elements: darkness, fire. Might: 120 degrees * Illusory Body '(Rank 2 Spell) * '''Lance of Corrosion '(Rank 2 Spell) A black spear ringed with red flames. '''Rank 3 Spells * Shadowflame Plague '(Rank 3 Spell) Blazing dark red flames. * '''Death's Blade '(Rank 3 Potion-combination Spell) Terrifying elemental particles converging, taking the shape of a gigantic jet-black sickle. * 'Fatality's Tip '(Rank 3 Single Target Spell) Concentrates all energy into one piercing point, designed to be an execution technique. ** Attribute - Darkness & Fire ** Effects - corrosion & Burn ** Power - 330 - 360 degrees '''Rank 4 Spells * Bloodline Shield '''(Rank 4 Spell) A black-scaled shield that had ferocious Giant Kemoyin Serpent images portrayed on it. ** '''Shield Strike The shield collapses then attacks the enemy. * Soaring Demonic Phoenix 'A skill developed after fusing Kemoyin's Pupil with Fireplume. A demonic black flaming phoenix appears whenever used whose black flames engulf anything it touches. * '''Soul Guard '(Rank 4 Spell) A spell that defends against soul invasion. * '''Illusory Scepter (Rank 4 Dream Spell) Large amounts of dreamforce waves gathered in Leylin’s hand, forming a strange ancient scepter. Rank 5 Spells * Distrait Dream (Rank 5 Dream Spell) Type: Dreamforce. Illusory effect: Causes target to sink into their own dream realm and lose all senses with the external world. 90% chance of causing confusion to a Radiant Moon Magus’ truesoul. Effects weaken slightly depending on number of times used. * Distorted Labyrinth (Rank 4 Dream Spell) Creates an enormous labyrinth from Dream force. Rank 8 Spells *'Karsus’ Avatar' (Rank 12 arcane spell) (???) Allows the caster to substitute the Weave Goddess and take over control of the Weave.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-976/ ** This is a mysterious arcane spell. With the caster’s understanding of the Weave, its might changes. Grasping it allows you to become a powerful higher god in an instant! ** ['''Dirch Note:' The "Rank 12" here is the WoG rank, Leylin mentioned that it is equivalent to a rank 8 spell in the Shadow World, while he was using/testing it on the Shadow Weave.]'' Divine Spells * Warp Reality: Anything can be changed in the presence of a god. Host can consume divine force to change the laws in the material planes, Hell, Heaven, the Abyss, and even hostile divine kingdoms. Range is limited by divine rank. * Epic Massacre: Host can obtain divine force by conducting massacres. Any gods killed by the host’s true body will have their divine spirits thoroughly exterminated. * Death’s Decree: The user of the domain can cause the death of any creature he wills. Those without divine power will lose their lives immediately, and the effects on divine beings depends on their divine rank. * Fall of Seven Sins: As the Lord of Original Sin, the Host can use any negative emotions to affect the target’s mind, inducing the power of nightmares to have the target turn. Applies to beings of law as well. Innate Spells * Eye of Petrification (Rank 1 Spell):''' A petrifying gaze will be emitted from the eyes, equivalent to the might of a petrification spell. The target will immediately be petrified. For more powerful beings, they would become rigid temporarily! ** Consumption: *** Spiritual Force - 1 *** Magic Power - 1 '''Eye of Petrification (Augmented: Rank 2): '''Might of a peak rank 2 petrification spell (Hydro Phase) * '''Kemoyin Scales (Rank 1 Spell):''' A layer of scales will form instantly providing a layer of defense. ** Physical defense: 25 degrees ** Magic defense: 27 degrees ** Consumption: *** Every 5 hours Spiritual Force - 1 *** Every 5 hours Magic Power - 1 '''Kemoyin Scales (Augmented: Rank 3): Physical resistance increased to 175, magical increased to 160 (hydro phase) * Frost '(Rank 1 Spell): Increase in affinity and control of frost energy particles. Reduction by 40 degrees of frost related attacks! Ability to manipulate frost energy in a small area. * '''Toxic Bile '(Rank 2 Spell):The ancient Giant Kemoyin Serpent possessed terrifying toxic abilities, and its mature form could even corrode the void. Through modification of their bodies and bloodline, ancient Warlocks were able to transplant this ability into their own bodies. Prerequisites: Modification of heart to that of Giant Kemoyin Serpent to 100%. Effect: Through neurotoxins let out of any part of the body, carry out an area of effect attack that attacks all living beings! ** Consumption: *** Spiritual force - 10 *** Magic power - 10 'Toxic Bile (Augmented: Rank 3): '''After Leylin strengthening his bloodline using the Lamia's fingerbone it was augmented to rank 3 (Hydro Phase) * '''Intimidating Gaze '(Rank 3 Spell):After numerous blood purification, the Giant Kemoyin Serpent, as an elite ancient predator, has its might absorbed and assimilated into the bloodline Warlock. They who held the dignity of creatures from ancient times has a force field with an intimidating effect! * Effect: any living being that is within the perimeter will have their powers suppressed. Those with weak willpower will enter a state of confusion. Rank 1 Magus will have their abilities weakened by 50%, rank 2 Magus weakened by 30% and Magi of the same rank will have their stats reduced by 10% ** Consumption: *** Spiritual force - 10 *** Magic power - 10 * 'Bloodline Metamorphosis '(Rank 4 Spell) Combines the rank 1 innate spells— Kemoyin’s Scales and Petrifying Gaze, rank 2 innate spell— Toxic Bile and rank 3 spell— Intimidating Gaze to form the ancient Morning Star Arcane Art— Kemoyin Serpent Transformation.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-506/ ** It allows the Warlock himself to temporarily revert to his ancestral form, and turn into a terrifying ancient creature A Giant Kemoyin Serpent with a body more than ten thousand meters long. ** The creature was still completely under the Warlock’s control, and he even retained his original spell-casting abilities. * '''Devour: (Rank 5) The innate spell of his evolved Kemoyin Emperor Serpent, capable of devouring energy not supported by laws. Capable of helping him recover, which upon promotion to Radiant Moon helped him kill two opposing Rank 5 Magi and seriously wounding a third. * Devour(Improved): '''(Rank 6) After breaking through the bloodline shackles and devouring Beelzebub's Truesoul split clone in the Purgatory World, gaining 99% of the Law of Devour and becoming a pseudo rank 7, the Devour ability was upgraded to consume energy powered by laws. * '''Devour(Law): (Rank 7) After successfully advancing to rank 7, the Law of Devour becomes inheritable through his bloodline. * World Devour: (Rank 8)The laws of devouring have reached their limits. With the support of other laws, host has gained the ability to devour worlds. The Nightmare Hydra can devour all dimensions, semi-planes, and small worlds. I can absorb the bloodlines, emotions, and even laws of what it devours… continuation Bloodline Abilities * Kemoyin Serpent Emperor Supplementary abilities '''(Rank 5) ** '''Control: The Kemoyin Serpent Emperor possesses sovereignty over all Giant Kemoyin Serpents and their descendants. ** Devouring. The Kemoyin Serpent Emperor can digest all energy not supported by laws to supplement its own life force *** With the advancing of Leylin's Main Body, the Targaryen Bloodline also advanced, along with many upgrades, the Devouring ability was one of them. **** Devour (Rank 7 innate spell) — With a perfect comprehension of the laws of devouring, its power has greatly risen. The ability can now be inherited * Targaryen Winged Serpent Supplementary abilities (Rank 7) ** Control: The Targaryen Winged possesses sovereignty over all Giant Kemoyin Serpents and their descendants. ** Devouring (Rank 7 innate spell) — With a perfect comprehension of the laws of devouring, its power has greatly risen. The ability can now be inherited. * Nightmare Absorption Bloodline abilities ** Dream Eater: Allows host to infiltrate the target’s dream world, constructing an illusion and causing their truesoul to degenerate. The host can then devour the target’s dream world and absorb everything. Warning: If the target’s soul force is too powerful, or they see through the dream world, it may injure the host in an unpredictable manner! As the host’s bloodline concentration is limited, it can only be used once every 10 days. *** [Note: It is an ability of the clone in the World of Gods, but because it is a bloodline ability it is connected to the truesoul. Therefore the main body, with the same truesoul, is also able to use this spell.] Other Abilities Dream Ability * Illusory Dream: Might when casting illusory-type spells increased by 50%. Resistance to illusions increased by 35%. Host has a possibility of creating a dream forcefield around the body, bewitching intellectual creatures!http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-647/ Hybrid Attacks * Divine Prairie Flames '''(Rank 3 Potion-combination Spell) Great flames and many fire serpents engulfing a large area. Combination of 3 potions: ** Defiant Ring of Fire - A fiery-red test tube forming a giant ring of fire. ** Wind Blast - Two light green test tubes forming great gales, blowing the flames in all directions. ** Oil roasting potion - A purplish-black potion exploding in the air, and dispersing something like crude oil in gaseous form. '''Other Strength Systems * Multilimb Strength ' ** A strength augmenting spell/technique from the Blackrain world. *'Modified Fireplume: Soaring Demonic Phoenix'''http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-575/ * The modified strength system of the Lava World, enables user to control flames, and with Leylin's modification, enables the user to control dark flames, flames that consumes other types of fire. '''Feats * Legendary Sturdiness. * Scholarly. * Intermediate Perfect Body. * Dreamscape Vision. Specialties * Origin Force Detection. * Origin Force Amplification. * Illusions. [Dirch: '''Someone please, if you are giving the 'Feats' and 'Specialties' here, then give out the powers of the said feats and specialties here too. (e.g. ''Scholarly: ''Your great amount of knowledge lets you know a lot. (?)) ;D]''' References __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Farlier Family Category:Ouroboros Clan Category:Warlock Bloodline Category:Targaryen Warlock Category:Male Category:Faulen Family Category:Divine Being Category:Demigods Category:Archdevils Category:Wizard Category:Arcanist Category:True God Category:Lesser God Category:Rank 8 Category:Intermediate God Category:Warlock Category:Giant Serpent Church Category:Rank 9 Category:Rank 7 Category:Rank 6 Category:Rank 5 Category:Rank 4 Category:Rank 3 Category:World of Gods Category:Abyssal Bone Forest Academy Category:Rank 2 Category:Rank 1 Category:Subterranean World Category:South Coast Category:Central Continent